Ready Player One (film)/Credits
Full credits for Ready Player One. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Amblin Entertainment presents In Association with Village Roadshow Pictures An Amblin Production A De Line Pictures Production A Steven Spielberg Film Ready Player One Closing TBA Crawl Art Cast TBA VFX Production UK TBA Motion Capture Unit UK TBA BGI Supplies TBA Post-Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Insert Unit TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Visual Effects CG Supervisors Michael Bauer Jordi Cardus Civit Rhys Claringbull Laurent Hugueniot Jo Plaete Victor Schutz IV Kevin Sprout Compositing Supervisors Ryan B. Clarke Sam Bassett Brad Floyd Jan Maroske Marian Mavrovic Carlo Monaghan Alex Prichard Visual Effects Associate Producers Brian Barlettani Lauren Carara Daniel Cavey Andrew Poole Digital Artist Supervisors Stuart Adcock Colin Benoit Gregory Bossert Geoff Campbell Marco Carboni Nicolas Delbecq John Doublestein Julian Foddy Mauro Giacomazzo Aaron Grey Jung-Seung Hong Suzanne Jandu Steve Jubinville Justin Kosnikowski Michal Kriukow Yeow Kuang Lai Zhen Yang Lee Scott Pritchard Tom Raynor Kevin Reuter Andrew Ritchie Damian Steel Adam Walker John Walker Dan Wheaton Elbert Yen Takashi "Tak" Yoshida Asset and Environment Leads Thomas Døhlen Maxim Fleury William Gallyot Pedro Santos John Seru Lead Digital Artists Pontus Albrecht Samir Ansari Aymeric Aute Waldemar Bartkowiak Nicolas Caillier Gene Chee Matthew Cioffi Steven Denyer Julien Ducenne Marc Estrada Lucio Farina Patrick Gagne Thibault Gauriau Ahmed Gharraph John Hansen Jamie Haydock Chris Hurtt Christopher Johnston Marchand Jooste Mirang Kim Goran Kocov Jean Le Koh Daniel Kole Martin Viktor Kulig Eric Leong Daniel Letarte Michael Lum Sean Mackenzie Mark Medrano Ciaran Moloney Will Muto Tristan North Richard Oey Vishal Patel Anthony Peck Simon "Duck" Rafin Ashwin Ram Ben Tillmann Oleg Troy Jeff Vacanti Paige Warner Tzuen Wu Anton Yri Edward Zhou Sarah de Schot Digital Artists Janice Tan A.L. Jeremie Abrial Catalina Acosta Lomas Akin Adekile Tsao Min Adrian Ben Aickin Zahra Al-Naib Silvio Alberti Juan Valenzuela Alcaraz Jon Alexander Tim Alexander Daniil Alikov Michael Allen Michael J. Allen Kasia Ancuta Ben Anderson Arild Anfinnsen Beverley Joy Ang Siau Yene Ang Wei Kian Ang Asier Aparicio David Apgar Sarah Arduini Adam Arnot Anthony Arnoux Lin Ayetut Nor Azman Tigran Badalyan Seung Yeop Baek Carlo Alberto Bagliolid Eileen Bai Katharine Baird Jonathan Baker Anand Balasubramaniam Luke Ballard Pierrick Barbin Aaron Barlow Dean Barlow Teo Barrault Bryan Bartlett Claudio Bassi Ian Baxter Boyan Baynov Alexandre Belbari Kevin Bell Thomas Bevan Prashanth Bhagavan Sean Bittinger Duncan Blackman Adam Blank Moragot Bodharamik Nicholas Bolden Primoz Boncina Pierre Bonnette Scott Bourne Florian Boury David Bowman Daniel Brkovic Benjamin Brown Steve James Brown Giuseppe Bufalo Jennifer Burke Patrick Burke Paul Burton Gem Ronn Cadiz Isai Calderon Bryon Caldwell Daniel Camp Vittorio Cantatore Michael Cashmore Christian Castaneda Daniel Frade Castaneda Jean. Simon Chabot Maxime Chaix Fanny Chan Karhoe Chan Wayne Chan Pol Chanthasartratsamee Anthony Chappina Mathieu Chardonnet Zang S. Chen Eugene Matthew Cheong KahJeng Cheong Alvin Chia Kai Hsin Chin Gan Sze Ching Wong Chin Chiu Byoung-Hee Cho Steve Cho Sandra Chocholska Kathy Choi Laurence Chong Russell Chou Shao Kang Chou Kelvin Chu Paul Churchill Joe Chye Adam Cobabe Amaury Coljon Emanuele Comotti Chase Cooper Billy Copley Maria Corcho Miguel Corominas Pla Jean-Nicolas Costa Joseph Courtis Ed Coy Jaume Creus Stephane Daguin Oscar Dahlén Tobias Danbo Michaela Danby Vivian David Scotty Dawkins Bora Dayioglu Carlos de la Sotilla Felipe De Lanteuil Brad DeCaussin Michelle Dean Loh Fu Jing Derrick Jeroen Desmet Francois-Maxence Desplanques Amit Dev Michael Dharney Fabrice Di Cicco Matteo Di Lena Ruben Diaz Hernandez Roland Dobson Uemit Doenmez Matteo Dogliotti Khong Li Dong Kim Dongsoo Hannes Doornaert Anand Dorairaj Andi-Bogdan Draghici Tom Duckett Damien Dupuy Peter Dworin Corinne Dy Colin Eade Favian Ee David Elwell Juan A. Espigares Enriquez Karl Erlandsen David R Espinoza Michele Fabbro Brendan Fagan Andrea Falcone Fernando Falero Finella Fan Kelly Isabell Fan Rex Fang Andreas Feix Fathima Femino Svein Ferkingstad Omar Costa Fernandes Kiel Figgins Dan Finnegan Fabrizio Fioretti Rebecca Fletcher Aaron Florez Matthew Foster Ludovic Fregé Roland Friedrich Borja Fuste Piulachs Daniel Stefan Gagiu Kremena Ganeva Ronny Gani Beau Garcia Rene Garcia Alvaro Garcia Martinez Joana Garrido Jesus Garrido Guisado Christine Gatchalian Saw Ronald Hay Gay Brian Giacoppo Ryan Gillis Gabriel Giroux-Veilleux Geoffroy Givry Kenny Goh Samuel Gonon Daniel Gonzalez Daniel Gonzalez Solozabal Alex Goodfellow Sam Gordon David Goubitz Yoann Gouraud Markus Graf Duncan Graham Juliette Grandjonc Jeff Grebe Eduard Grigoryan Mario Grosu Dean Alexander Grubb Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Sandra Guarda Rodrigo Guerrero Jonathan Guillerm Alvin Gunawan Nadia Gunawan Sam Gutentag Juan José Güiraldes Dae Han Ethan Lim Swee Hao Steve Hardy Grant Harris Stacie Hawdon Wendy Hendrickson Jesse Hildreth Michael Hipp Huy Ho Martin Hoehnle Falk Hofmann Koenraad Hofmeester Jason Holt Tan Woei Hong Teo Hong Michael Honisch Julian Howard Dave R. Howe Jessica Hsieh Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Hurst Tang Tay Hwah Julius Ihle Erich Ippen John Iskandar Eleanor Jackson Kevin Jackson Evan Jacobson Zaini Mohamed Jalani Michael Jamieson Daehwan Jang Alice Jarre Seung Ryong Jeon Russell Chen Jiarui Wongsakorn Jitbunyachot Suvi Jokiniemi Stanley Joseph Doug Jung Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Dong Yon Kang Chris Karlberg Joaquin Karlsen Gutierrez Paul Kavanagh Patricia Kavanaugh Rosie Keane Poh Siang Kee Liching Keh Kemal Kemal Justin Kern Benjamin Khan Prajakta Khatal Laura Goode Killmaster Louis Kim SeoungSeok Charlie Kim James King Wong Leong Kit Tom Kloucek YunJung Ko Philip Koch Kenneth Koh Lionel Koh Wosing Koh Atsushi Kojima Lince Francis Michael Koperwas Barry Kriegshauser Markus Kuha Antoni Kujawa Manoj. S. Kunder Nagaraju Kusuma Oseong Kwon Peter Kyme Jessica Y. Lai Ben Lambert Nicolas Langlois-Demers Eduardo Lasierra Rory Lassen Yann Le Corre Benoit Lecailtel Youen Leclerc Jerry Lee Jooyong Lee Kerry Lee Melissa Lee Simon Legrand Alana Lennie Guillaume Lenoel Chiang Cho Leuk Keith Leung Megan Dolman Lewis Sylvie Li Leo Feng-I Liao Boon-Yik Lim Desmond Lin Tang Lai Lin Yeo Yan Lin Zeng Lin Kim Lindqvist Bak Liping Marko Ljubez Pascal Loef Justin Long Kyle Long Kevin Lopez Arnau Gilabert Yannick Lorvo Conan Low Jessica Low Andreu Lucio Archs Joaquin Ludewig Lo Wai Lun George Kurian M Darren MacKay Miguel Macaya Ten Julien Madar Dietrich Magnus Yateen Mahambrey Andrew Malesky Greg Malkin Emil Malm Gabriel Mandala Ran Manolov David Manos Morris Jorge Mantaras Mark Marcin Gianmichele Mariani Simon Marinof Tsvetomir Marinov Mincho Marinov Mathilde Marion Scott Marriott Will Martindale Geordie Martinez Lars Martinsson Rudy Massar Ian Mathews Javad Matoorian-Pour Karin Mattsson Laurent Maynard Andrew McEvoy Chris McGaw Gabriela Mejia Gustav Melich Davide Mella Beau Melo-Robinson Manuel Valdez Mendia Juan Carlos Mendoza Svenja Menneken Neil Michka Luca Mignardi James A. J. Miller Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Lau Choon Ming Matt Mitchell Chan Yuk Leung Mo Vimal Raj Mohan Shuwan Mok Antonio Montes Mellado Steven Moor Douglas Moore Peter Moran Benoit Moranne Erik Morgansen Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Stephen Moros Jiun Yiing Mow Dhanamjaya Muddikuppam Andy Mulligan Nick Mulrean Jass HeeCheul Mun Carlos Munoz Gautama G Murcho Alex Murtaza Monica Muzzolini Georges Nakhle Anton Nazareth Philip Negroski Evan Ng Jebb Ng Carmen Ngai Sachio Nishiyama Chuang Niu David J Nolan Ross Norcross Mathias Norgaard Jean-Baptiste Noyau Chiak Shi Ong Khatsho Orfali Daniele Orsetti Mark Osborne Alex Ouzande Ben Ozeri Kevin Page Konstantinos Panagiotopoulos Oleksandr Panaskevych Gurpreet Pannu Jessica Papstein Josh Parks Daniel Pearson Rob Pearson Sharon Peng William Lim Yee Peng Caleb Pennypacker Michael Peter Christine Peterson Mikael Pettersen Carlos Lucas Picazo Diego Piccinato Ian Plumb Ariele Podreider Lenzi Rahul Pokharkar Alessandro Poli Danny Popovic Bruce Powell Giorgia Pulvirenti Lynn Tan Qianling Nick Ng Li Qin Nicholas Quek Sinisa Radosavljevic Zabala Martinez Rafael Muhammad Radzhi Abdul Rahman Roberto Raio Harinarayan Rajeev Abdul Hafiz Ramli Nick Rasmussen Steve Rawlins Wajid Raza Carlota Primo Rebon Jason Rennie Robert Richardson Daniel Ridley Lucas Ridley Katy Robertson Dylan Robinson Sascha Robitzki Natalie Rocks Julien Romeo Zhiyang Rong Fabien Rosier Phil Rouse James Russell Micah Russell Harrison Rutherford Desiree Ryden Valter Sagrillo Miguel Santana da Silva Sergane Sariani Steve Sauers Martin Sawtell Daniel Schick Arvid Schneider David Schott Jeroen (J) Schulte Alex Scollay Kristin Sedore Rene Segura Enrico Selmi Maureen Seng Elham Senin Nelson Sepulveda Shivani Shah Siddharth Shah Gina Phoo Hui Shan Mohamed Irfan Syarial B Sharif Taylor Shaw Neo Jiet Shern Huang Shicong Chung-Hao Shih Shawn Sun Shiyu Mandy King Shuen Wong Chong Kian Shyang Tay Chin Siong Jiri Siska Ryan A. Smith Vincent Sng Benjamin Soh Bjorn Blaabjerg Sorensen Henry South Panya Souvanna James Spadafora Joseph Spano III Luke Spence Byrd Petter Steen Marion Strunck Rini Sugianto Oliver Summa John Sung Richard Surridge Michael King Sutanto Tom Szenher Alex Szeto Andras Szocs Lionel Taillens Bryant Tan Gavin Tan Jeffery Tan Jinng Hwee Tan Peter Tan Roy Tan Theophane Tan Alex Tang Fabrice Tapare Joe Tarrant Ruggero Taschini Renald Taurusdi Amy Taylor Seow Tai Tee Huai Yuan Teh Fabian Teo KiKi Teo William Teo Gaius Teoh Joseph Thomas Josh Thornhill Lee Tibbetts Vladimir Tkachenko Andre Tong Woo Ying Tong James R. Tooley Attila Torok Remy Torre Horia Trandafir Alex Tropiec Eric Tung Katrina Tung Pete Upson Stefano Valente Noor Valibhoy Jan van de Laar Nick van Diem Zoltan Varga Alejandro Vela-Castro Maria J. Venegas-Spadafora Ram Verma Ryan Vicik Aylwin Villanueva Edgar Villasenor Archie Villaverde David Vivaldini Max Vogt Mark Wainwright Jason Walmsley Jei Wang Mengdi Wang Michael Leon Ware Eric Weber Puah Jun Wei Gregory Weiner Darryl White Christopher Whittle Bernard Wicksteed Andrew William Park Chantelle Williams Nora Wixom Andy Wong Don Wong Edmund Wong Eric Wong Gary Wong Joe Wong Stanley Wong Joe Woodward Stevenson Gilles Wouters David Wu JingLong Wu Yap Hon Wui Cha Zhen Xi Chun Chun Yang Eddy Wong Wai Yap Perry Yap Cao Ye Onn Sen Ye Jack Yeung Max Mak Tsz Yeung Luk Wing Yi Zhou Wan Yi Long Yinghan Adom Yip Oh Zheng Yong Dacklin Young Vincent Yu Cheuk Yung Ng Dean Yürke Alessandro Zanforlin Robert Zareba-Zeltsch Khaled Khalil Zeidan Jingbo Zhang Jun Zhang Visual Effects Concept Artists Luis Carrasco Jama Djurabaev Bianca Draghici Ben Grangereau Lubo Hristov Claudia Law Thang Le Karl Lindberg Eduardo Pena Valentin Petrov Tyler Scarlet Gaelle Seguillon Michael Sheffels Casey Straka Evan Whitefield Stephen Zavala Visual Effects Production Supervisors Keith Anthony-Brown Jonathan Baker Grettel Batoon Blair Brownlee Rachel Galbraith Max C. Hampton Neh Jaiswal Alé Melendez Duncan Ramsay Donna Smith Adrian Steel Pearlyn Yeo Visual Effects Coordinators Brendan Byrd Irene Cai Phui Yung Chan Joel Cheyne Graham Churchill Natalie Cooke Kelsey Davidson Andrew Draper Adam Roulin Driscoll Jordan Elson Yap She Fong Poh Li Yue Georgina Bethany Harvey Nathashah Heng Neil Hughes Shivani Jhaveri Eng Sze Jia Linli Lim Joseph Alexander Lobato Qiong Lu Annie Macleod Patricia Martinez-Arastey Norma De Souza Daniel Tan Sarah Tan Livia Teng Karen Teoh Tim Trimmings Sara Vegas Trzupek Koh YiShan Liew Mei Yun Visual Effects Production Assistants Alyssa Blake Martin Brownridge Lindsay Elgin Amandine Gutierrez Michael Lichtenstein Sean Mikula Rebecca Norton Sarah Nutt Insa Ruderich-Burch Jiahui Wee Rachel Ho Pui Yi Previsualization Artists Arsen Arzumanyan Jacobo Barreiro Dominguez John Bell Craig Christian Marc Chu Ryan Drew Nicholas Dubois Jennifer Emberly Tim Harrington Jerry Kung Jay Machado Glen McIntosh Yuhon Ng John Parell Software and Technology Ben Batty Ken Beyer Tommy Burnette Christopher Caillouet Joseph Japril Cudilla Chriciel Rosel DLC Derek Davison Tim Fogarty Victor Frenkel Chee Jun Ghai John Hannon Will Harrower Bayu Indra Lin Yuan Jing Per Karefelt Frank La Monaca Jay Lee Christopher Marlett David Marte Uriel Mehamed Daniel Molina Colette Mullenhoff Greg Newman Stephanie Pichel Nicolas Popravka Mike Potoczny Aish Prasad Robert Queenin Matthias Scharfenberg Brent Segura-Bowers Suranjana Sengupta Gary Thompson Chris Tomkins Michael Turnbull Emmanuel Turquin Jim Vanns Production and Technical Support Chirag R. Agarwal Alexis Agrotis Esme Bannister Tracey Baxter Clair Bellens Chang Kok Boon Karessa Bowens Michael Cairns Luz Calibo Nathan Camp Joy Carmeci Dan Carney Ingrid-Elin Dahl-Olsen Frank Dumont Sarah Ellis Marianna Ferrante Rita Flores Rebecca Forth Roderick Fransham Yvonne Gan Diana Gazdik Shana Gillard Jessica Hardy Larry Hoki Kenneth A. Huff Tan Sing Hui Edwina Jamieson Erin Kahn Elisa Kamimoto Elizabeth Kim Joe Lamont-Fisher Kim Leech Ivor Legarda Darryl Li Alberto Lopez Cristiane Teles Maia Christopher Medley-Pole Eli Mendiola Emma Moffat Laura Moore Muhammad Faisal Mustapha Lindsay Oikawa Erik Pampel Carol Alynn Payne Lloyd Phillips Jayne Pong Nick Provenzano Melissa Roberts Priam Sampaio Adrian Samuels Alannah Shaffer Betty Shaw Francois Sherwood Jennifer Skog Deon Tan Hantong Tang Terry Thomas Alessandra Tomassi Mark Tudo Haili Wells Sam Willing Indy Wroe Jenna Zarate Stephanie Zellner VFX Production Dan Amin Rob Bredow Lynwen Brennan Francois Chardavoine Kevin Clark Khuyen Dang Nina Fallon Greg Grusby Luke Hetherington Cassandra Kaiser Spencer Kent John Knoll Gretchen Libby Sue Lyster Ben Morris Dennis Muren Randal Shore Nigel Sumner Jessica Teach David Vickery Jeff White Amber Wong Additional Visual Effects by Animatrik Additional Visual Effects by Virtuos Visual Effects by Digital Domain TBA 3D Conversion by Stereo D Stereo Team Stephanie Phira Siddique Dave Watro Pietro Gallo Carlos Alfaro Dane Wylie Rebecca Andersen Dan Schrepf David Bradley Bell Aaron Beyer Ashish Singh Heer Janine Razon Jordan Lucchino Jess Jansen Khan Xiong Monica Bechu Rebecca Whiting Zhoumo Nie Miriam Alvarez Dustin Hayes Dana Passarella Cole Armstrong Lucas Ng Abdul Tunio Amey Shrikant Shelke Raghavi Arya Thota Kenneth Dietrich Sanford Warwick Amol Laxman Mule Nitesh Neela Alex Bonacci Brandon Weise Kapil Pawan Chauhan Annie Kavalak Rajat Chawla Carly Nadeau Atul Shivaji Waghmare Kisholay Ray Raphael Oseguera Rasmi Ranjan Sahoo Vitthal Sahadu Khamkar Sandip Patil Dilip Saini Meenakshi Gupta Sushant Raje Md. Rashid Khan Vikrant Ulhas Jabde Tun Tun Kumar Jha Ram Yadav Omprakash Nitesh Kumar Tejal C. Sapkal Gaurav giri Deepak Kumar Bandipalli Hareesh Goud Umesh Joglekar Gurdeep Singh Arunish Ajay Rahul Rajeshwari Archana Tyagi Merlyn James Nikhil Kumar Sushant Raje Sourab Ali Prateek Mishra Mandip Kumar Sagar Vishnu Walunj Abhishek Baliyan Arnab Roy Mukesh Kumar Jena Prateek Mishra Mandar Sathe Soumyajit Mistry Prafull Gade Rajaraman Sundaresan Kris Prasad T Devavrat Padmakar Shidhaye Ellis Trespalacios Adam Heinis Brian Bentley Pratik Raju Kadam Soundtrack Album on Songs TBA Special Thanks TBA Cameras and Lenses by PANAVISION KODAK Motion Picture Products American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 07550) ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Village Roadshow Films North America, LLC. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits